Nostalgia
by ChuaChuAi
Summary: Dering ponsel membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu. Sasuke dan Naruto berbagi kisah. [Fem!Naruto, SasufemNaru]
Setiap pagi ia terbangun. Kemudian melakukan aktifitas monotonnya. Mandi, sarapan, mengerjakan naskah, bermain ponsel, menonton televisi, makan, lalu tidur.

Hal itu selalu terjadi setiap harinya. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali pergi keluar rumah. Mungkin dua minggu yang lalu saat ia harus menyerahkan naskah pada editornya.

Kini ia sedang duduk di hadapan laptopnya di ruang tamu. Melamun sambil memikirkan kata yang cocok untuk diketik. Sekitar 20 menit ia berdiam diri. Tetapi tak satupun melintas di otaknya. Sampai dering ponsel menyadarkannya.

Ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Menggerutu pelan sebelum mengangkat telepon.

"Halo, Namikaze Naruto di sini."

"Ya, aku tahu. Naruto di sana."

Naruto menghela napas, "Sasuke..." terdengar suara kekehan di seberang sana.

"Kau masih mengingatku rupanya."

Wanita berumur 25 tahun itu menjilat bibirnya, sebelum bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya, "Tentu saja. Tak mungkin aku melupakan orang yang dulu sering menggangguku."

Jeda terjadi pada percakapan mereka, "Ish.. kau malah ingat itu."

Untuk sesaat mereka menikmati keheningan. Naruto seakan terbuai dengan angin sepoi yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Membuatnya bernostalgia.

8 tahun lalu, tepat di tengah hujan, pada hari Rabu. Naruto ingat jelas, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat itu, matahari tertutupi awan. Tetesan air hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Sedangkan ia masih di sana. Tetap berdiri, memperlihatkan pertahanannya yang kuat. Orang lain mungkin menganggapnya sinting. Tetapi ia tak peduli.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Suara Sasuke seolah membangunkannya dari mimpi. Naruto menampilkan senyum kaku walaupun ia tahu pria itu tidak akan melihatnya.

"Ya," ia terdiam beberapa saat, "maksudku tidak. Aku hanya sedang mengetik naskah." Tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap perutnya yang sedikit linu.

"Biar kutebak. Pasti kau masih belum menemukan ide."

Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas. Pria yang sedang berbincang dengannya ini selalu tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia menggerutu ketika tawa Sasuke terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Hei," tawa Sasuke makin keras, "Sasuke, berhenti tertawa!" ujar Naruto penuh penekanan. Sasuke masih tertawa, walaupun suaranya kecil. Naruto kembali menghela napas.

"Naru," panggil Sasuke, "apa kau masih sama seperti dulu? Maksudku, apa kau masih memakai kacamata? Apa tubuhmu bertambah tinggi? Apa rambutmu berubah menjadi warna pelangi?"

Kini giliran Naruto yang tertawa. Entah kenapa, Sasuke selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Sasuke," wanita itu berusaha mengatur napasnya, "dasar sinting. Kupikir rambutmu yang berubah menjadi bentuk gajah."

Mereka kembali tertawa sambil sesekali melontarkan kalimat mengejek. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin mereka bertemu dengan menggunakan seragam SMA dan saling mengejek.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Pertanyaan itu membungkam Naruto. Tak ada satupun kata keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke masih menunggu.

"Kurasa," wanita itu menjawab perlahan, "um, sepertinya aku sudah melupakannya sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini."

Naruto sangat tidak menyukai pertanyaan itu. Mengingatkannya pada sakit hati yang pernah dirasanya. Walaupun ia tidak menyangkal, pria yang pernah menempati hatinya itu membuatnya mengenal Sasuke.

Sasuke sering memanggilnya pria brengsek. Aneh. Padahal orang-orang juga sering memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan yang sama.

Ah, ia ingat. Ia belum mengembalikan payung yang dipinjamkan Sasuke.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke juga merupakan akhir dari hubungannya dengan kekasihnya. Ketika Sasuke datang menyodorkan payungnya agar ia tidak kehujanan lebih lama. Di sisi lain, matanya melihat kekasihnya bersama gadis lain.

"Sasuke, payungmu-"

"Tak apa. Jangan berkata seolah kita ini tidak dekat."

Kalau seandainya Sasuke ada di hadapannya, mungkin ia sudah ditertawakan lagi.

"Naru," suara Sasuke terdengar berat, "ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Sejenak ia menahan napas, "apa?"

"Buka dulu pintu rumahmu."

Dengan cepat Naruto menutup panggilan tersebut. Ia berjalan tergesa-tegas menuju pintu masuk. Ketika pintu tersebut sudah dihadapannya, ia berhenti dan menutup matanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Kemudian ia membuka pintunya perlahan.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah balon warna-warni. Jumlah cukup banyak sehingga menghalangi pandangannya. Kemudian matanya melirik kebawah, dilihatnya sepasang kaki yang berbalut sepatu.

Tangannya terjulur untuk menyingkirkan balon-balon tersebut. Dan tangisnya pecah melihat wajah Sasuke yang dihiasi senyuman lebar.

Seketika pria itu menjadi panik, "Naru..." ia melepaskan pegangannya sehingga balon-balon tersebut beterbangan. Dibawanya Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tersentak merasakan pukulan pada dadanya.

"Dasar bodoh," Naruto terisak pelan, "ini tangisan bahagia."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berlutut pada satu kaki dengan menggenggam tangan wanita itu. "Naru, " pipi Sasuke berhiaskan serabut merah, "will you marry me?"

Naruto menarik salah satu tangannya untuk memukul kepala Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Kau mau menikahiku," Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, "ketika setahun lalu kau mengubah namaku menjadi Uchiha Naruto."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Saling menatap dan kemudian berbagi pelukan (setelah Naruto membantu Sasuke berdiri).

Beberapa tetangga mereka tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini. Sebenarnya sudah sering terjadi. Tetapi mereka selalu dibuat tergelak saat Sasuke seringkali melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Sangat berbeda dengan image yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya.

"Jadi," ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus perut istrinya, "bagaimana dengan Menma dan Mika? Apa mereka masih sering menendang perutmu?"

Dapat ia rasakan Naruto menggeleng dalam pelukannya, "Hanya beberapa kali."

"Sudah minum susu untuk ibu hamil?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak melakukan banyak pekerjaan berat, kan?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak selingkuh, kan?"

"Hm... bagaimana ya?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Walaupun Naruto berkata seperti itu, namun ia tahu, pasangan hidupnya ini sangat mencintainya.

Pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya, tanpa memberi tekanan pada perut istrinya.

Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan berada di posisi seperti ini. Menikahi wanita yang begitu ia cintai. Padahal dulu, ia harus banting tulang saat mendekatinya, dan membuatnya melupakan pria brengsek yang menghancurkan hatinya.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto, "aku sudah membuatkan makan siang. Tinggal dihangatkan."

Namun pria itu tetap diam.

"Sasuke." Naruto kembali memanggil. Lagi, Sasuke tak membalas panggilannya.

Menyerah, Naruto memilih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Hingga suara berat menyentaknya.

"Tadi kita sedang nostalgia, kan?"

"Hm.."

"Mau lagi?"

"Mau apa?"

"Nostalgia lagi."

"Hm?"

"Nostalgia sesaat setelah kita menikah?"

"Eh?"

"Ya?"

"Apa? Tidak!"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak mengatakan ya!"

"Hm..."

"Sasuke!"

…

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ada kesalahan. Karena sebenarnya fanfiction ini bukan Naruto dan Sasuke sebagai tokohnya.


End file.
